


Palomitas de maíz

by florgi



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, tonterías soft para sacar al fandom de la depresión generalizada jajaja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: Tomó el celular para leer rápidamente el mensaje de Mireya: la rubia le sugería hacer algo para recompensar a Agoney. De pronto Raoul tuvo una chispa de inspiración divina y al momento salió decidido de la cocina.





	Palomitas de maíz

**Author's Note:**

> Muy fluffy, muy soft, muy simple. Espero que les guste.
> 
> [También publicado en Wattpad]

 -Agoney, no puedes es tar molesto por eso, de verdad.

El canario cerró la puerta del auto con fuerza, dándole a entender a su novio que sí que podía estar molesto y mucho. Raoul sopló el cabello de su flequillo con resignación mientras miraba a su novio caminar hasta la puerta del complejo de apartamentos donde vivían. El catalán cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando aclarar en qué momento se había ganado el odio del canario y finalmente decidió seguirlo.

Cuando entró al piso que compartían hacía ya dos años se encontró con un inquietante silencio. No le hicieron falta más de dos pasos para encontrar a Agoney recostado en el sofá del salón, enfrascado en su móvil y con sus dedos moviéndose rápidamente por la pantalla. Raoul casi podía escuchar a Agoney pensando nuevos insultos para su persona. El rubio se compadecía de Nerea, ya que era siempre su pequeña amiga quien lidiaba con el canario cuando decidía que el universo lo odiaba.

-¿Quieres cenar o estás muy enfadado hasta para eso?

Raoul dejó su abrigo en el perchero y se acercó al sofá, apoyando su peso en el respaldo y ojeando a Agoney esperando por alguna respuesta. Luego de largos minutos en los que Raoul tuvo que hacer uso de un gran autocontrol para no comerse las uñas por la creciente tensión, Agoney finalmente levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Raoul. Sin mover ninguna otra parte del cuerpo sacudió un poco la cabeza en negación y volvió a concentrarse en su móvil.

Raoul bufó y se impulsó con los brazos lejos del sofá.

-Sólo me comí las putas palomitas de maíz, Ago. No maté a Bambi. ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan dramático?

Raoul supo al momento que había usado las palabras equivocadas porque Agoney soltó una risita mezcla de sorpresa e ironía para luego empezar mover sus pulgares más rápidamente si eso era posible.

-Agoney, lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? Lamento haberte dejado sin palomitas para el resto de la película. Perdóname, vale.

Para ese momento Raoul estaba apoyado en el reposa brazos junto a Agoney y había adelantado su cuerpo de modo que pudiera hablar lo más cerca del rosto de Agoney posible. Aún así, el canario pareció no notar la cercanía de su novio, o ser afectado por ella, y se contentó con encogerse de hombros sin darle ninguna respuesta.

Raoul se apartó  una vez más del sofá y caminó hasta la cocina. Se quedó unos minutos pensando en qué podía hacer para sacarle el enojo a su novio. No había sido su intención dejarlo sin palomitas, pero apenas había podido comer en el trabajo y para el momento en que llegaron al cine estaba muerto de hambre. Para cuando Agoney le pidió que le pasara las palomitas este, las mismas casi se habían acabado y el canario pasó lo que quedaba de película con los brazos firmemente cruzados y sin siquiera comentar con Raoul la ridícula muerte de uno de los personajes principales. El catalán creyó que se trataría de un enojo del momento pero su novio no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y el silencio les acompañó en el camino de regreso.

Raoul terminó de escribirle un mensaje a Mireya con sus propias quejas sobre el tema y mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amiga apoyó el cuerpo en la encimera de la cocina y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro.

-¡Agoney, ven aquí un segundo! – No sabía qué esperaba pues estaba seguro que su novio no le haría caso. – Uno… Dos… - Un nuevo bufido y una mano de frustración en el rostro. – Gilipollas.

Tomó el celular para leer rápidamente el mensaje de Mireya: la rubia le sugería hacer algo para recompensar a Agoney. De pronto Raoul tuvo una chispa de inspiración divina y al momento salió decidido de la cocina. Tomó su abrigo y aún sin abrocharlo cogió las llaves del auto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?

Agoney sonaba alarmado y sus ojos también desvelaban preocupación. Raoul se tragó  una sonrisa de satisfacción, realmente Agoney no estaba tan enojado como para no importarle lo que hacía. Aprovechó esos segundos para abotonar su abrigo mientras le dedicaba cortas miradas a su novio, como si no estuviera al pendiente de cada movimiento del canario.

-Tranquilo, que no te estoy cortando ni me estoy yendo de casa. Hay algunas compras que hacer así que mejor aprovecho y dejo que se te pase el enfado solo.

Le guiñó un ojo acompañado de una sonrisa que ya no pudo contener ante la cara de confusión de Agoney y salió del departamento, comprobando que su cartera estuviera segura en un bolsillo.

 

Regresó casi una hora después, con la noche cerrada y el frío colándose por debajo de su abrigo y helándole el cuerpo. Fue un alivio reencontrarse con el cálido ambiente del departamento.

Agoney no se encontraba en el salón como había esperado por lo que llamó a su novio mientras frotaba sus manos para intentar recuperar algo de sensibilidad en sus dedos.

-En la cocina.

Raoul caminó hasta allí con las bolsas de la compra en una mano y sonrió ampliamente cuando se encontró con Agoney sentado en la mesa con un alto de papeles para corregir y sus anteojos de pasta gruesa balanceados con precario equilibrio en la punta de su nariz. El canario levantó la vista de las tareas de sus alumnos para regalarle una sonrisa amable a Raoul. El catalán se sintió mejor al momento, seguro de que Agoney ya había olvidado todo el asunto con las palomitas. Lo que no quería decir que Raoul fuera a desechar su plan.

Aprovechó que debía pasar junto a Agoney para llegar al refrigerador para posar un rápido beso en su cabeza, y luego de guardar algunos vegetales y lácteos se puso manos a la obra.

-¿Estás corrigiendo los ensayos de literatura? – Agoney respondió con un sonido afirmativo, sus ojos recorriendo con velocidad las líneas escritas. - ¿Y cómo están?

El suspiro de cansancio y frustración de Agoney fueron respuesta suficiente y Raoul no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Tienes que tenerles paciencia.

-Es que honestamente me preocupa el nivel de redacción de estos chicos, Raoul. A veces puedo deducir que tienen un buen punto pero no saben cómo expresarlo.

Escribió unas cosas al margen del ensayo que estaba corrigiendo y luego miró a Raoul al escuchar una nueva risita.

-¿Qué?

-Que te apasionas demasiado – se acercó lo suficiente para acariciar su cuello brevemente. – Que están en la ESO, no es un trabajo de fin de máster.

-Pues leyendo esto – dice firmemente levantando la hoja que hacía un segundo estaba corrigiendo –, me apiado de los profesores que corrigen esos trabajos.

-Eres un dramático – concluyó finalmente Raoul de nuevo concentrándose en su tarea.

Había alcanzado a ver la sonrisa divertida de Agoney y ésta se había duplicado en su propio rostro. Escuchar al canario corregir y soltar quejas o comentarios en voz baja mientras él preparaba la cena para los dos hacía bastante que se había convertido en su definición de hogar.

Cuando finalmente puso el horno de microondas en funcionamiento, Agoney se dignó a preguntar qué estaba haciendo.

Raoul señaló el aparato con un pulgar y con los ojos brillantes le respondió:

-Palomitas instantáneas.

A Agoney le tomó unos tres segundos entender todo lo que Raoul le decía a través de su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos chispeantes. El canario sintió su corazón expandirse de amor, pues por más que lo suyo había sido una rabieta tonta que ninguno de los dos había tomado demasiado en serio, aún así Raoul se había tomado el trabajo de hacer algo para “remediarlo”.

Agoney se paró de golpe, casi tirando la silla en el proceso, y se arrojó a los brazos de Raoul estampando sus labios juntos y besándolo con ganas.

-Eres el mejor novio que nadie pueda pedir, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, aunque tú estás bastante cerca a veces.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas de tontos enamorados aún envueltos en los brazos del otro. Raoul tomó el rostro de Agoney con una mano y volvió a unir sus labios. Volvieron a besarse con intensidad aunque de a ratos sus dientes chocaban ya que ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír. Los sorprendió el pitido del horno de microondas que indicaba que sus palomitas estaban listas y los dos rieron  todavía ligeramente agitados por el beso.

-No te me vengas muy arriba con eso de ser el mejor novio, ¿eh? – comenta finalmente Agoney cuando se separan.

-Te apuesto a que ahora mismo hago algo que me otorga el título y ni tú me lo podrás protestar – Raoul dice arqueando desafiante las cejas mientras coloca las palomitas recién hechas en un bol.

Agoney le roba un corto beso.

-A ver…

-Lleva la comida a la sala que yo voy poniendo Netflix y nos vemos de nuevo el capítulo final de Sense8 _._

Los ojos de Agoney se abrieron como platos al punto que parecía que sus cejas iban a tocar su cabello. Raoul no pudo evitar reírse de la sorpresa de su novio y acercarse para depositar un rápido beso en su mejilla.

-Pero si ayer mismo me dijiste que ni loco lo volvías a ver hasta el año que viene por lo menos.

-Pues hoy he cambiado de opinión – responde simplemente el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. – Además, a ver si me explicas como funciona eso del control mental que nunca entendí qué tenía que ver con la historia.

Agoney rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Raoul adivinaba una mezcla de alegría  e irritación porque él nunca había podido fanatizarse al nivel del canario por la serie de Netflix.

-Venga, toma las palomitas antes de que me arrepienta. Y también hay cerveza y sándwiches en el refrigerador.

Unos minutos después Agoney se sentaba junto a Raoul con el bol lleno a rebosar de palomitas de maíz sobre su regazo. Mientras esperaban que su WiFi de dudosa cobertura comenzara a reproducir el capítulo, Agoney se inclinó lo suficiente para besar la comisura de los labios de Raoul.

-Gracias – susurró junto a su oído antes de besar su mejilla sonoramente.

Raoul rió un poco y buscó la mano de Agoney para darle un cariñoso apretón. Iba a decirle que no tenía nada que agradecerle, pero justo en ese momento un pequeño Wolfgang aparecía en la pantalla, y Raoul sabía por experiencia que era mejor dejar que su novio disfrutara de su serie favorita en paz, y por supuesto, que nunca le faltaran las palomitas.


End file.
